Trash Candy
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Hajime se dividia entre la universidad, sus amigos y el equipo de voleibol donde jugaba. Una vida aburrida, la verdad. O al menos lo era hasta que un dia aparacio en su cama un "alien" de cabello morado, mirada hipnotizante y sonrisa deslumbrante, llamado Oikawa Tooru. Y fue entonces que sus dias de tranquilidad llegaron a su fin.


_Hola!_

 _Por fin, despues de mucho tiempo de tener rondando esta historia por mi cabeza, pude ponerla en palabras. Este primer capitulo es algo asi como una especie de prueba para ver si la sigo o lo vuelvo a reescribir (o mejor me pongo a terminar de una maldita vez los miles de proyectos que tengo pendientes xD). Espero que les guste y dejen sus review para saber que opinan de ella._

 _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Solo lo tomo prestado para mis devaneos fangirles =)_

* * *

 _ **1.-Dos presagios, un escéptico y un alien.**_

Los copos de nieve caían cada vez más rápido, dejando las calles de un blanco impecable, amenazando con cubrir todo a su alrededor. Iwaizumi bufó molesto, ajustándose su bufanda mientras que con la otra mano sostenía con fuerza la bolsa que contenía su cena. Esta era una de las cosas que odiaba del invierno. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que pudiera llegar en una sola pieza a su departamento si se desataba una tormenta? Claro que si sus compañeros no lo hubiesen obligado a ir a aquella inútil reunión, en esos momentos estaría cómodo y encerrado en su departamento. Soltó un suspiro, pues no tenía caso molestarse por eso. Por desgracia era una de las pocas personas responsables de su equipo, así que tenía que vigilar que no hicieran ninguna estupidez. Las desventajas de ser una persona madura. Al menos, no lo habían arrastrado a su tonta noche de karaoke. Eso sí era mil veces peor. Por suerte para él, solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su hogar.

¨Hablando del rey de Roma¨ pensó cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Lo abrió, observando las imágenes que sus amigos habían subido a su chat grupal, en ellas se podía ver a varios de sus compañeros riendo y haciendo el ridículo frente al micrófono. Obviamente las fotos estaban acompañadas de las burlas de Matsukawa y las quejas de Hanamaki sobre su ausencia, sobretodo porque no estaba ahí para molestarlo y poner en orden a sus kōhais. Tecleó con furia su respuesta a este, mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para poder cruzar. Su mirada se desvió un instante, solo lo suficiente para observar como una pequeña niña cruzaba la calle sin darse cuenta que venía un camión a toda velocidad. Todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando Iwaizumi pudo reaccionar se encontraba a otro lado de la calle, con la pequeña entre sus brazos, ambos totalmente ilesos. Se recompuso rápidamente, observando si la niña se encontraba bien. Parecía tener unos ocho o diez años, sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello negro estaba recogido en dos trenzas largas, lo que hacía resaltar su tez pálida. Vestía un kimono color lila adornado con flores moradas, además de una bufanda y guantes del mismo color.

—¿Estas bien? — le preguntó tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible. La niña asintió un par de veces como respuesta.

—¿Sabes dónde están tus padres? — siguió preguntando.

—Ellos no están aquí —respondió la pequeña restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano—. Pero Ushi-kun me cuida bien.

—¿Quieres que te lleve con él?

—No es necesario, puedo llegar sola. Lamento haberte preocupado —se disculpó la niña mientras buscaba algo en una bolsita que tenía atada a la cadera—. Acéptalo como agradecimiento —le coloco un dulce en su mano—. Eres tan bueno como To-chan dijo, pero no le digas que yo te lo di o se enojara conmigo. Hasta luego, Iwaizumi-san.

La niña agito su mano como despedida, para luego salir corriendo. El moreno intento alcanzarla pero una fuerte ráfaga de nieve hizo que la perdiese de vista. Suspiro frustrado, guardando el dulce en su bolsillo. Por lo menos esperaba que la pequeña estuviese bien. Si ella conocía su nombre probablemente fuese hija de alguna de las personas que vivían cerca de su departamento. Así que lo más seguro es que ya estuviera en casa. Debía pensar de forma positiva, ella estaría bien. Aunque por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto. Sacudió su cabeza, para alejar esas ideas. Agarró sus cosas y siguió su camino hasta su hogar.

Una vez que llego a su departamento, colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la sala. Como la comida china venia en recipientes de plástico no era necesario molestarse en lavar platos; ni tener que calentarla de nuevo, pues aun ser conservaba tibia, lo cual le ahorraba un par de problemas. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, se digirió hasta el sofá con ella y encendió la televisión para ver algún programa mientras comía. En realidad no había nada interesante que ver, así que lo dejo en un canal donde estaban pasando un documental sobre el espacio.

Una vez que termino de comer observo un pequeño sobre café que debía contener una dichosa galleta de la fortuna. El no creía en esas cosas, pero a veces le salían cosas graciosas a sus amigos. Abrió el paquetito, vaciándolo sobre la mesa, viendo como caían dos galletas junto a una nota: _¨Para que tengas doble suerte¨_ Seguramente eso era obra de Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

Sin demasiadas ganas abrió la primera, comiéndosela mientras leía su fortuna:

 _¨Conocerás a alguien fuera de este mundo¨_ , eso era lo que decía. No pudo aguantar la risa, de verdad que no sabían que poner en esas cosas. Partió la segunda galleta con ganas de reírse un poco más, pero la frase no resultó ser muy graciosa en realidad:

" _Desconfía de los regalos de un desconocido"_

Un poco frustrado llevo la mano a su bolsillo, sacando el dulce que le habían regalado, observándolo fijamente. Si bien no parecía un dulce común pues tenía una gran variedad de colores y parecía brillar como una canica, no veía el motivo para desconfiar del regalo de una simple niña. Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió que sería un desperdicio y una falta de respeto no comerlo, así que se lo llevo a la boca. Tenía un sabor poco común, extraño en realidad, que no podía clasificar pero era bastante bueno. Una vez que hubo terminado de cenar, recogió todo y se fue directo a su habitación. Tenía varios proyectos pendientes que debía terminar. Se puso a trabajar en su computadora, pero al cabo de unos minutos sintió como su cuerpo se volvía pesado y el sueño se iba apoderando de él.

*.*+*.*+*.*+*

No sabía cómo había terminado así. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaban prosiguiendo en primer lugar. Se suponía que estaba en casa cuando de repente había aparecido en ese lugar y descubrió que estaba siendo perseguido por varios sujetos. Escuchó sus pisadas a lo lejos, debían ser unos seis o siete hombres. Por lo que había podido distinguir estaban armados y no lo buscaban con buenas intenciones. Corrió un par de calles más, seguido de cerca por ellos. Camino unos metros, hasta que volteo en una callejuela, tratando de perderlos. Sin embargo, había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Ellos prevalente no estaban muy lejos y no tardarían en llegar hasta donde estaba. Se acercó a la pared buscando una forma de escalarla, pero era demasiado tarde. Escucho pasos a sus espaldas, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para notar con horror que los sujetos se aproximaban hacia donde se encontraba. Retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiendo como su espalda chocaba contra la pared. Al parecer, ese sería su fin.

—¿Acaso pensaban empezar la fiesta sin mí? —escuchó una voz por sobre su cabeza, Hajime intento ver de quien se trataba pero debido a su posición, solo podía ver su sombra proyectada sobre el suelo— No dejare que lo toquen...

—Son órdenes de nuestro jefe — respondió uno de sus perseguidores.

—Como si me importase lo que diga ese imbécil —bufó el desconocido.

—No dejaremos que interfiera.

—Ustedes no son rival para mí y lo saben, así que es mejor que se vayan —contestó tranquilamente, haciendo una seña con su mano para que se largaran.

Uno de los sujetos armados, le apunto con su rifle y disparo. La sombra se encogió sobre sí misma, al parecer había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo, de pronto se escuchó como el mismo sujeto que habia disparado gritaba y caía al suelo muerto, con una herida de bala. Los demás alzaron su mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaba la sombra. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, había aparecido frente a ellos un chico vestido con una gabardina y sombrero negro. Como se encontraba de espaldas era imposible para Iwaizumi distinguir más cosas aparte de su indumentaria.

—Así que pensaban detenerme de una manera tan tonta —se rió.

Un hombre se lanzó contra él, pero lo esquivo con destreza dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, provocando que cayera al suelo. Lo pateó repetidas veces en el abdomen mientras se escuchaba el crujido de sus costillas al romperse. Luego de un par de minutos, el hombre dejo de moverse, al parecer había muerto.

—Si van a golpear algo, golpéenlo hasta que se rompa —exclamo el joven apartándose de el—. Si van a matar algo, mátenlo hasta que esté bien muerto...

Los sujetos restantes, lo observaban con horror, incapaces de hacer nada. Inclusive Iwaizumi tuvo que contener las ganas huir, antes de que lo matasen también, pues sabía que lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el chico golpeando el suelo con su pie. Los sobrevivientes dejaron caer sus armas y salieron corriendo de ahí —Eso me imaginaba —sonrió, observando como huían del lugar.

—Supongo que solo quedamos tú y yo —le hablo a Hajime, sin voltear a verlo.

—Lamento que haya pasado todo esto, no tenías que estar aquí —se disculpó, mientras sus manos empezaban a brillar con un tono azulado y eran rodeadas por varias cadenas, un fuerte viento surgió agitando sus ropas, mientras una luz lo envolvía — Lo siento, de verdad...

El pelinegro lo miro sin entender que estaba pasando, pero a pesar de todo por alguna extraña razón, no sentía miedo de el en ese momento. El viento voló el sombrero del desconocido y fue en ese instante que pudo observar su rostro. La sorpresa lo invadió, sentía que lo conocía, que era alguien importante para él. El chico murmuro unas últimas palabras, que no alcanzo a comprender, antes de que la luz envolviese también y perdiera el conocimiento...

*.*+*.*+*.*+*

Iwaizumi abrió sus ojos con rapidez, su mirada se topó con el techo de su cuarto. Solo había tenido una pesadilla. Sin embargo todo se había sentido tan vivido... Inhalo profundamente, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas _. Algo estaba mal_. Tenía una sensación extraña, como cuando sabes que algo _está realmente ma_ l. Tal vez fuese la sensación de un peso extra en su cama o el hecho de que sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura. Se levantó de la cama a una velocidad increíble, solo para descubrir que había un chico durmiendo al otro lado. Un chico con el cabello pintado de morado, además.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! — gritó lanzándole una patada, haciendo que el desconocido cayera al suelo.

—Duele, ¿sabías? — se quejó el chico poniéndose de pie, sobándose sus costillas con una mueca de dolor —Que cruel, Iwa-chan...

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? — le espetó Hajime, tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo por ese estúpido apodo.

—Yahoo~! —saludó el chico con una sonrisa, mientras hacia el signo de la paz con sus dedos—. Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru y soy un alien...

Iwaizumi lo fulmino con la mirada, apretando sus puños con fuerza, sin saber si golpearlo o tratar de calmarse.

Definitivamente lo golpearía...

 _Pero lo que no sabía era que ese chico de cabello morado y ojos marrones sería el inicio de todos sus dolores de cabeza._


End file.
